Keith Jardine vs. Kerry Schall
The fight was the UFC debut officially for both men and Kerry Schall's only fight in the promotion. The fight was at heavyweight of course coming off of the second season of The Ultimate Fighter. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Jardine circling around, sticking on the outside. Jardine landed a right hand and stuck his tongue out. Jardine landed a massive leg kick. Four twenty-five. They exchanged both missing. Four ten. Schall landed a right hand. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine landed another good right hand. Schall walking him down. Schall landed a big right hand. Jardine landed another big right hand. Jardine landed a big body shot and ate a counter right. Jardine landed an inside leg kick to counter a missed uppercut. Jardine did a strange pirouette as he dodged a right hand. He shook out his leg. Three minutes. Jardine landed a big leg kick. Jardine landed a front push kick. Jardine landed another one of those. Two forty. Jardine missed a right hand. Jardine landed another nice leg kick. Schall landed a nice counter to the body. Two ten. Schall landed a nice uppercut. Schall walking him down. One fifty. Schall landed a right hand. Jardine landed a side kick to the chest. One thirty. Schall landed a right hook and ate a counter right and blinked. Schall landed a big body shot. One minute with Jardine barely landing a leg kick, it skated off more. Jardine missed a right hand. Schall chasing a smiling Jardine and he ate a right hand. Forty. Rogan was amused by Jardine's style, calling it predictable. Twenty-five. Schall landed a left hook. Jardine landed a high kick to the top of the head. Ten remaining. Jardine landed a big leg kick. Schall's nose was bloodied up, possibly from that high kick. The second round began. They circled. Schall landed a right hand. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Jardine landed a big right hand. Four twenty. 'Cause if his name is Keith Johnson, then the Dean of Mean makes no sense.' 'You're... you're right, Mike Goldberg.' 'Thank you, Joe Rogan.' Jardine landed an excellent one-two stepping into it. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes with Jardine landing a right hand. Rogan called it unorthodox striking. Three thirty-five. Schall landed a nice left hook. Jardine landed a big leg kick. Three fifteen. Jardine landed another leg kick. Two fifty-five. Jardine landed a front kick. Jardine landed a nice inside leg kick. Jardine landed a nice right hand. Two thirty remaining. Schall landed a nice jumping knee to the face and ate a right hand and ate another one as well, and another a moment later. Two fifteen. Jardine landed a big leg kick, that one hurt. Jardine landed another leg kick. Schall was limping. Two minutes. Schall landed a leg kick of his own nicely. Schall ate a big leg kick and staggered, Jardine landed another leg kick and another and Schall collapsed facedown holding his leg and it was all over. Schall was in pain on the ground. The same leg that Schall had knee surgery on when he had to leave the show.